1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas water heater. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy sustaining water heater. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of thermo-voltaic devices to control water temperature and energy loss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today""s commercial water heaters are produced to some of the most rigorous energy and safety standards in the world. Unfortunately, these standards have prohibited commercial water heaters from utilizing industry proven continuous pilot technology without the use of external power. This single limitation requires installers to provide external power at elevated first cost and this external power prohibits the water heater from operating when the external power is interrupted.
The inadequacies of the prior art are exemplified in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,413 to Ryno. The Ryno patent discloses a self-contained electric igniter with a rechargeable battery in which the ignition pilot is actuated by the rechargeable battery to supply energy for the spark provided by the igniter. The energy for opening the main gas valve is supplied by a thermopile generator, which charges the battery. However, the damper control system is operated by a complicated mechanical linkage and piston, which is actuated when gas passes through the gas conduit. Such mechanical dampers have the significant disadvantage that they are unreliable and allow for overheating of the water.
This problem has typically been solved in the systems of the prior art through the use of electric motors to actuate the flue damper. However, these electric motors require external power, as noted above. This has the significant disadvantage that the flue damper will not operate if power is interrupted to the water heater, and consequently, hot water cannot be provided; and water temperature and energy loss cannot be controlled.
Accordingly, an improved water heater is needed in which energy can be sustained within the water heater to allow for the reliable operation of the water heater even in the event of a power failure.
The present invention is directed to a water heater that sustains energy during the standby mode so that it can power energy saving devices while minimizing energy loss and controlling the stored water temperature. The present invention may include an outer casing, an insulated tank containing flue tubes, a combustion chamber, a burner rack containing a pilot and thermopile assembly, a flue collector, a damper and a draft diverter. These components are preferably arranged to enable heat from the main burners to be transferred in an efficient manner to the water when needed and to enable heat loss from the water to be minimized when the main burners are not fired.
Moreover, this may be accomplished without the use of external electric power, because the water heater sustains the energy needed to power the damper while in the standby mode. The energy producing and heat transferring components of the water heater are optimally balanced, resulting in a sustained energy level that minimizes heat loss, prevents unwanted increases in water temperature, and enables the use of a damper without external electrical power.